


“mommy!”

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crying During Sex, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lingerie, Mommy Kink, OH MY GOD ITS LESBIANS, Texting and Driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 15





	“mommy!”

stan💕: hurry home, I miss you🥺👉👈

richie🌸: i miss you too, I'll be there soon.

stan💕: you said that like

an hour ago😡

richie🌸: i know, traffic just sucks.

stan💕: you're driving???

richie🌸: yes?

stan💕: NO TEXTING AND DRIVING.

I'd rather have you come home late

then you dying.

richie🌸: sorry🥺

☆

richie opened the door to her room, seeing stan sitting on the bed with a different type of clothing on. stan was sat on her knees on the bed, legs opened a bit as if she was straddling the air. A tiny tennis skirt decorated her hips down to the tops of her thighs, one of richie’s stolen hoodies were on her body. she’d cut it and the little rigid edges showed her tummy, the small bird tattoo she had on her hip is what drew richie in. her hard nipples were visible through the shirt, one of her usual grey cotton bras weren’t on her chest today. “I’m glad you’re back.” stan said softly.   
  


“what did I do to deserve you?” richie giggles, stepping closer to stan and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “my perfect little baby.”   
  


“i just wanted to get dressed up for you, do you like it?”   
  


“you look beautiful, is it okay if I touch you?” richie hovered her hands over stan’s shoulder. stan nodded and leaned into the touch, tilting her head up and kissing richie. she pulled richie on top of her and laid on her back, running her hands over the back of richie’s neck as she slowly began grinding down on to stan.   
  


the soft little gasps stan made were music to her ears, grabbing at stan’s leg and pulling it beside her waist to wrap around her. “p-please.” stan whimpered, her arms tugging at richie’s shirt. “want it off, all of it.”   
  


richie sat back on her legs and began pulling her shirt off over her head, her gaze went down to stan’s chest and began running her hands up the cut hoodie. feeling stan’s cold skin against her warm hands and pressing kisses to her chest, leading up to her nipples. she began lightly biting down on them and massaging them with her fingers.   
  
when she pulled away, she saw stan’s eyes shut tightly and little speckles of water along her eyelashes. “baby?”   
  


“i-i’ve been so worried about what you’d say all day and I’m just so happy you like it because I love it.” stan sat up and richie cupped her face, kissing her softly and straddling her hips. stan pulled away and flipped richie onto her back, going up to sit in her lap.  
  


“tell me if you wanna stop.” richie whispered, feeling stan smirk against her skin. the feeling of soft kisses along her neck made richie smile, “is it okay if I touch you here?” richie's hands roamed at the bottom of stan’s back, insinuating her butt.   
  


“of course.” stan’s hot breath again richie’s ear as she left kisses along the outer shell. richie pressed her hands down to stan’s ass, her hands under the skirt and feeling the cotton panties stan was wearing. 

she grabbed stan’s hips and brought one hand down to her crotch, feeling the wetness from her hole. a light gasp stan let out as richie began to run two fingers outside of her underwear, stan’s pussy leaking. “I’d love to continue this but I’m not fully equipped and I need to go fix that, so stay put, okay?”stan nodded and hopped of richie's lap, watching as she scooted off their bed and began walking to the bathroom.   
  


when richie was gone, stan began sliding her panties off. she brought two fingers down to her entrance and began teasing it, lightly pressing the fingers in and clenching down on the slightest thing. stan pressed them in, throwing her head back with a moan at the feeling of something inside of her. richie poked her head out and saw stan fingering herself, smirking and quickly getting back to what she was doing.   
  


stan let soft moans fall from her lips and she quickly began teasing her clit, the pressure made her bite into the skin of her pale pink lips. she quickly felt herself clenching down, rubbing on her clit was always so effortlessly pleasuring for her. stan began grinding down against her fingers and getting embarrassingly close, she started rambling out richie’s name and the girl in the bathroom was chuckling. “w-why’re you laughing?” 

“you’re just so needy baby, can’t even wait for me to get my strap on and fuck you.” richie walked back into their bedroom, the slight tent in her plaid boxers was evident.

“so needy for you, please touch me.”

“I think you’ll let anyone touch you, huh?” richie smirked. “you’re such a whore for it, aren’t you baby?”

“I-I am but I’d never let anyone touch me the way you do.”   
  
“it’s like you wouldn’t even be able to distinguish the touches, would you like anyone to touch you?” richie moved to straddle stan, grabbing her chin and pressing their lips together. she brought her hand down to stan’s thigh, rubbing the sensitive skin and feeling the fabric of the skirt against her hand. 

“n-no! only you, i only want your touches richie.” stan moans softly as she felt richie using two fingers to scissor her open, running her thumb over stan’s fragile clit. richie leaned down and ran her tongue over stan’s clit, sucking on it hard. she brought her hand to stan’s back, unclamping her bra and revealing her soft breasts. “f-fuck.” stan moaned as her nipples were exposed to the cold air. 

“such pretty little tits, it’s like their made perfectly for me to suck on.” richie smirked and brought her mouth to stan’s nipple, tracing it with her teeth and quickly sinking her teeth in against the skin. a loud moan shot from stan’s lips, “let it out baby, i wanna hear your pretty moans.” stan began toying with her other nipple, richie smirked and noticed the small fingers against the hard, red bud. “look at you, touching your pretty nipples, go ahead and make yourself feel good.”

“t-touch.” stan whined, grabbing richie’s hand and bringing it down to her pussy. the wetness leaking out, “p-please.”

“of course.” richie smirked, scooting back down and getting another nice lick of stan’s cunt. she tasted the bitter slick but enjoyed it because it was her babies wetness, she could make stan wet and that was a pay on the back for richie. “you taste so good, your pussy is so sweet for me. can’t wait to pump you full of my cock.”

“t-thank you richie, thank you f-for using your mouth.”

“look! my little slut does have manners, how cute is that?” richie chuckled and dived back in, stan holding richie’s curls back. they were in a short style, only going half way down to her neck and the back shaved off in an undercut. richie ran her tongue over stan’s pretty clit, sucking on it harshly and closing her eyes at the taste. “fuck yes, baby.” richie smirked, digging her thumbs into stan’s hips. stan tried her busy not to move her hips but she was shaking from pleasure as richie continued to eat her out. 

richie pressed two of her fingers to stan’s mouth, the weight of the long digits dragging across stan’s tongue. she pulled the fingers away and watched the string of saliva pulling from them, richie smirked and pressed the two fingers into stan. fucking her pretty pussy with the skinny fingers, “g-god!” stan whined out. 

“let me here how good i make you feel, let it our baby.” 

“you eat me out so good. i love your mouth, r-rich!” stan had small tears forming in her eyes, “racheal!” stan cried, her grip tightening around her girlfriends hair and holding tight. stan only called out her full name when she was desperate. 

“who do you belong to?” 

“y-you.” stan stutters out, crying softly and bucking her hips into richie’s mouth. “i think i’m close, ah, i’m gon- fuck gonna...”

“what’s my name baby?” richie pulled her mouth away from stan, still curling her fingers inside. “just say it and you’re free to cum.” 

“rich- please!”

“you’re so close!” richie chuckles, fucking her fingers deeper into stan and swiping her tongue against stan’s clit. “but obviously not close enough.” richie gave one last swipe and pulled her fingers away. stan’s mind was quickly clearing up and she sat up, looking down at richie and wiping her eyes. “you cry so pretty for me, baby.” richie crawled up to stan’s face, kissing her neck lightly. “you remember your safe word?” richie said quickly. 

stan nodded with a soft smile across her face, “amethyst, duh.” richie bites down on her neck, “can you please keep going, i was so close.” 

“i wanna see you beg for me.” richie smirks, grinding her clothed strap against stan’s entrance. “since you can’t scream my name for me, then you’ve gotta beg.” richie watched as stan rolled onto the floor, scrambling to get on her knees in front of the bed. “good girl, love it when you’re on your knees.” 

“i can do a lot more than beg in my knees...” stan groaned and richie smirked at the snarky comment. 

“oh, can you? i’d love to see it because you’ve been a pillow princess all night.” 

“have not!” stan made a pouty face and pulled at richie’s boxers, facing her dildo. stan ran her tongue down the side, bringing the head into her mouth and sucking harshly. 

“fuck, baby girl, you’re so good at sucking my cock.” stan looked up at richie with those big eyes, tears flooding from them as she continued bobbing her head. “you okay, baby?” stan nodded but richie pulled her off and grabbed her chin. “cut the shit stan, if you’re not happy i’ll stop right now and we can go watch a movie?”

“n-no! please, no. i wanna make you happy.” 

“everytime i see your eyes i’m happy, now tell me what you want.” richie made a grumpy face at stan, kissing her forehead. “what do you want?” 

“i want- i want you to fuck me? please?” 

“you don’t have to tell me twice, baby.” richie pulled stan to her feet, picking her up and pushing her onto the bed. she moved to straddle stan, her hot breath against stan’s neck. “i’ll fuck your pretty pussy right here, say the words and i’m yours babe.” richie ran her hands down stan’s waist, moving between her legs and grinding the tan dildo against her wet opening. “ready?”

“yes! please, god, so ready for you.” richie pressed in slowly, stan’s feet digging into her back. she was finally pressed all the way in when stan let out a loud moan, “shit, fuck, what the hell?”

“what’s wrong?” richie tilted her eyes up and looked at stan. 

“you’re so big.” stan gasps out. “i know we’ve used this one before but fuck, you just feel like you’re tearing me apart.” she noticed the nervous look on richie’s face. “in a good way!” richie shoved her face into stan’s neck, rocking her hips slowly and starting to just listen to the sounds stan made as she fucked her tight heat. “i love you, fuck! i love the way you fuck me a-and i love when you take care of me!” 

richie just snickered and fastened her pace, bringing her hand down to rub stan’s clit as she fucked stan’s g-spot. “is it good baby? you like how good i fuck your soaking cunt?” richie bites at her neck, sucking dark marks into her skin. 

“mommy!”

“there you go, i love it when you call me that.” richie watches as stan grips the sheets, tears rolling down her cheeks and her entire face red. “you’re my baby girl, aren’t you?”

“yes, mommy! you take such good care of me, always fucking me so good a-and telling me i’m pretty!” 

“my pretty little baby, aren’t you?” richie growls, starting to fuck stan faster. stan’s eyes rolling back into her head as richie rubs her clit faster, “you like it when mommy plays with your clit, don’t you?” all stan could let out was whimpers and loud moans as richie fucked her harder, her pretty pussy clenching around richie as she started getting closer. her body shook as she shouted out. 

“mommy! fuck, please, i’m gonna fucking cum on your cock. your big dick is making me cum, mommy!” stan cried out. she quickly felt her orgasm washing over her, her eyes going white and her screams loud. “ _ahh_! f-fuck, i’m cumming. god, i’m cumming.” 

“you cum so pretty for me baby, fuck. i love the way your pretty hole tightens when you can’t take anymore, so good for me...” 


End file.
